


Hiraeth

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Passenger 'Verse [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Corruption!Martin, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It of Sorts, Gore, Hive!Martin, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trypophobia, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "He'll be okay," Martin tells her. "Different, but okay."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Passenger 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567009
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with chapter 67 of Passenger (the last chapter!!) Make sure to read that chapter first! Also, sorry.

He's not sure he could talk his way out of this one, if the paramedics walk into this charred wax museum and see Martin with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his forearms and chest soaked in blood, covered in equally bloody worms. 

This has to work.

This has to work or else Martin doesn't know what he's going to do.

"Okay," he says, taking note of the way what's left of Tim's chest is still moving up and down, just a little. "If the spiders in the statements can do it, so can you. We just have to be a little more delicate than last time."

Last time he was hungry, and this time he's not, so maybe delicate will come easier?

It's not easy. The way Tim doesn't move at all when Martin puts both hands on his shoulders is worse than if he'd shuttered. No, what's left of Timothy Stoker just continues its painfully shallow and soundless breaths around a ribcage that has bits scattered all around the room. 

Martin can't look away, as awful as it is. It should bother him, but he must be in shock, or something and as the worms start to crawl down his arms towards Tim, he realizes he hasn't seen Jon yet.

And...And he Knows that's okay, somehow. Weird Watcher thing? He wasn't sure, but it's not the worst thing that's happened today. Not top three, not top ten.

He keeps muttering quietly to his Hive, His family as they work. It is working, at least he thinks so. His muttering turns into their song, mostly to comfort himself.

Tim is going to hate him for this, if it works. He's going to hate himself, but Martin is selfish, and won't just let him die without even _trying_.

They knit him back together, sort of. It's not perfect, the new parts of his skin (most of him, now the explosion had torn him apart) are a sickly grey shade in comparison to the rest of him which is just as soaked in his own blood as Martin is.

They leave holes for themselves, too. 

Tiny little openings in his arms and chest and face. A couple of the dozens of little tiny scars littered across Tim's face open back up and worms begin to crawl out.

Is it bad, that he can't actually remember back to a time when the sight would have bothered him? It makes Martin smile, now, and laugh almost hysterically. 

_He'll be okay_. He'll be okay, now despite everything and Martin's even left a part of himself inside Tim, and that makes him feel too-warm. 

Or maybe that's the ash settling, the leftover heat from the explosion?

He's so, so tired now, and the shock is going away, if the way the dried blood coats the dried wax makes him want to cry and throw up and run is anything to go by.

Martin manages to stumble back to where Basira is propped against a partly still standing wall, head lolled to one side and her eyes distant. Sirens blare outside, getting closer. "I...Didn't see Daisy. But I Know...The weird kind, that Jon was alright, and Tim..."

"I'm sorry," she says, and she's clearly thought about what to say for a while. "He did what was right, though." Basira has to pause, then to double over and cough. It's blood and ash. "He stopped it."

"He'll be okay," Martin tells her. "Different, but okay. I have to go, now. Before Mich-Helen decides to not wait up."

For a moment her cloudy eyes clear, and she looks at Martin like he's seeing things.

He takes Tim with him, and his breaths are still shaky and wrong but something crawls beneath his skin now, and it's giving him life. 

Helen takes them back to his apartment, although whether that's thanks to Martin's request or its discomfort with the place he can't say. 

Tim lays on his bed, now. Not quite as still or lifeless as before. Slowly, slowly gaining back strength as he gains a family, too.

The blood is hard to clean off but he manages it, carefully changing Tim into one of his own too-big shirts and a pair of pants. Basira calls, a little later to say Jon's in a coma ( _he'll be okay_ ), and Daisy's still just gone.

She doesn't ask about Tim. They likely found bits of him everywhere, and so she thinks he's mourning in his own way. That's okay. They'll all be back together soon, and Jon can help make Tim feel better about the whole thing, and Elias will be gone so Melanie won't have to worry, and-

Martin takes one of Tim's pockmarked hands into his, and softly hums their song. they can get a happy ending just this once, right? Or something close to it?

Tim's going to hate him for this, and Martin can't bring himself to care. 


End file.
